The New Guy
The New Guy As Dio walks out of the room Jac sits down at his desk and talks to Bijotenshi in his native language "I'll never understand that man" Bijotenshi flies next to Jac "Yes but hes one the the organizations most leathel assassins" "That may be so but he has a temper the same as my father" Jac said jokingly. Bijotenshi looked at him with a grin as she flew around the room. just then the door opened and a well dressed man entered the room. "Sir you are needed in the presidents office ASAP". Jac turns and looks the man in the eyes, seeing he was nerves. "Whats wrong never seen a demon before?... your new hear arent you?" "Yes sir... this is my first day. my name is..." He was cut off by Jac before he could finish. "Don't tell me your name because, odds are you won't live long enough for me to see you again" The man gets a panicked look on his face and leave the room. Bijotenshi flies infront of Jac's face "Why must you do that to him on his first day" Jac replys "I'm only telling him the truth." Bijotenshi flies back to her perch on the desk and looks at Jac "Well you didn't have to be so blunt with him" Just then the phone rings and Jac pickes up the receiver "Yes?...Yes Sir... I'll leave first thing in the morning Sir...Yes Sir...Bye" Bijotenshi lifts her head "What did he want?" Jac sits in his chair and leans back putting his feet on the desk "Tomorrow we are hunting a Sanguinites" Bijotenshi lays her head down and before she can say good night she realizes that Jac had fallen asleep. The Departure BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!. "What the hell is going on" Jac thinks as he wakes up in his office chair. As he gets up the door opens and the new guy walk in "Sorry about that Sir... A rebel tried to bomb the first floor but we stopped him before any harm was done" Jac looks at him "Thank you for the report... Now get out of hear." The man leaves and Jac turns to wake Bijotenshi, speaking in the Oni native language "Hey lazy... Wake up" She opens one eye yawning "Time to get up already?" Jac looks at her disbelieving "You mean to tell me you didn't hear the bomb go off and all the shooting?" Bijotenshi looks at Jac strangely "You know I sleep like a log...What bomb?" Jac laughs "Never mind I'll tell you later" Just then one of the assassins from the Organization walks in "Sir! I have a team ready and waiting for you in hanger three for you mission to Africa." "Very well." Jac replies, The assassin leaves the room and Jac turns to get his stuff ready. Bijotenshi flies around in the elevator as they descend to the hanger level. Jac reads over the mission file. "So we're going after a Sanguinites preacher that is trying to make an army" ''"Hey Bijotenshi why do you think they need us for this job?...This is more for an assassin" Bijotenshi stops flying and lands on the top of Jac's head looking at the file. "Hmm i have no idea. Maybe they need you cause you can speak swaheali" "Ahh, What a waste of my time" Jac says as the elevator doors open, as they walk on to the hanger floor towards the C-130. An assassin walks up "Sir we have everyone loaded and we're just making some last second checks and we will be under way" "Very well." Jac replys as he walks up the loading ramp of the plane. Looking for a seat Jac realizes that the only open seat is next to that new guy that he had seen earlier today. "''Well this will be a fun ride" Jac thinks to himself as he sits down. The new guy looks at him with an awkward smile "Hello Sir, nice to see you again." Jac lays his head back as the loading ramp closes, at the back of the plane, and the plane starts to be taxied out to the runway Bijotenshi lands on Jacs head and falls asleep as the plane takes off for Africa. The fight its 4:00 am Jac is woken up by the pilots voice over the planes intercome "we are aproching the drop zone! get you jump gear on troops!" Jac stands up and gets his jump suit on, "Bijotenshi get in your box for the jump" Bijotenshi flys into her box and Jac puts it in to his bag "dont drop me Jac" Jac looks at her with a smile "i would never drop you" Bijotenshi roles her eyes "thats what you said the last time" Jac notices the new guy staring at him "can i help you" the new guy looks at him with a strange look "whats that language your speaking to that butterfly?" " first off shes not a butterfly, shes a Yomichou and the language is somthing you will never understand so dont ask stupid qustions" jac replys calmy the new guy stands the for a moment "sorry sir i ment no ofence" just the the lights go dark and the red jump light comes on while the loading ramp opens ther is a dead silence as the troops wait for the light to turn green "welcome to paridice boys!" the pilot says over the intercome as the light turns green the jump master at the bake of the plane yells "GO! GO! GO!" everyone rushes to the back of the plane and jumps into free fall the troops quickly enter a halo jump fomation and check ther altimitors "3... 2... 1.... OPEN!" Jac pulls the rip cord and his shut opens as he slowly desends towords the ground below as soon as thay hit the ground the troops enter formation and wait for Jacs comand "i want a full assault on that town. thats wher the target is. the troops rush the town as Jac stays back and lets Bijotanshi out of her box "your not going to fight?' "you know i dont like fighting" Jac replys a day passes and a troop walks up to Jac "sir all Sanguinites in the town are dead, but we cant kill the preacher" "why cant you? " 2 men wasted 5 clips on him and ther is no effect on his body sir" jac walk with the troop to the town and finds the preacher in town church suronded by troops Jac walk up to the preacher " how is it that guns have no effect on you? "ha ha ha your guns are week againg the shield of GOD" "well your god has no power over the fire of hell" Jac says coldly as he puts his palm on the preachers forhead "GOD will save his followers! GOD is all powerfull!!!" "your god is a fool" jac replys and an infurno of hell fire shoots shoots from his palm and incenerates the preacher compleatly the next day the hellicoptors arive to pick up the troops and take them back as ther loading Jac stops a troop "wher is that new guy that was sitting between up on the plane? the troop looks at him and replys "he didnt make it sir" Jacs heart sinks at the thout of how he never showed him any respect passed trew his mind "what a shame..... he was a good man" the troop looked at jac strangely "sir?" "oh its nothing.... good work trooper" the helicopters fly off into the sunset on the long trip back to Organization.